The Birthday Collection
by Savannah-the-Caracal
Summary: One-shots that also double as birthday fics for my friends :3 I hope you guys enjoy, you all are amazing. Marked as complete but will basically be updated every year as my friends birthdays come around
1. For Rainy - 2018 - Fear, Hope, Love

**UPDATE 6/7/19 - I've turned this into a massive collection of birthday and gift fics for all my friends. I hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Alright, so I've been working on this for a while (don't worry it's a one-shot, likely no more work will be put into this now that it is up) and I finally got it done. This is a canon storyline Harpvor fic (with a few of my own headcanons that will probably show up in Twisted Timelines), and is also** **a thank you for Raintag, who has just been an amazing help with TT, and a thank you for the birthday present fic Now They Were Three (go check it out it is amazing~) And also a thank you for not minding when I pester you with my drafts for the mcsm god!au fic that is a major wip atm, and probably won't be out for like a year.**

 **Thank you Rainy, I hope you enjoy~**

 **(Jesse's gender is not mentioned, and their appearance is as vague as I could possibly make it. This is so you guys can make Jesse be whoever you want them to be)**

 **On to the fic!**

* * *

Harper wasn't sure what to think of the bearded man from another world.

When she had first come across him, her first instinct was fear. Fear had taken quite a hold over her. Ever since that first day when PAMA had decided to start chipping the humans, fear had wrapped it's frozen fingers around Harper and had refused to let her go.

But then, Jesse and their group of rag-tag friends slash heroes had arrived. Petra, Lukas, and...Ivor. Harper would be lying through her teeth if she said the name didn't send a strange, yet oddly welcome, shiver down her spine.

As Jesse and the others proved themselves most definitely part of PAMA's Hive-Mind, the fear had finally melted away for the first time in years. The fear had slipped away, leaving a feeling she barely remembered.

A feeling of...hope.

Hope that the world might not be doomed after all. Hope that she wasn't the last living being in the universe not under PAMA's control.

Well, she knew that last one was a lie. Images of Hadrien, Otto, and Mevia flashing through her mind as she thought, not for the first time, what might have happened if she had not fled to Crown Mesa, but instead to one of the other worlds. The Twin Moons one was pretty nice, but those people had really weird names and lifestyles, and their respawn ability, even though it wasn't like the one in her home world, in that when you died you came back a week later instead of instantly. Just the fact that they could respawn at all reminded her far too much of the games.

She had also considered running away to the same world as Soren, but just remembering that she had been on Hadrien's side when Soren had left gave her a vile taste in her mouth.

And so she had gone to Crown Mesa. It was isolated, it was almost at the very end of the Portal Hallway, and, well...Harper had always had a soft spot for mesas.

Shaking her head to clear it of thoughts of the past, Harper continued to muse about Ivor.

After PAMA had been destroyed, the truth of it's creation revealed, Ivor didn't look any differently at her. He still had that shy look in his midnight blue eyes, and he still looked quite like he wanted to tell her something, but was too embarrassed to say it. Harper had been sure that after they knew about her part in PAMA's creation, Jesse and their friends would abandon her. But although Petra had given her a few wary looks, and Lukas looked quite like he wanted to find the nearest tree and climb it to get away from her, Jesse just gave her that warm smile, and promised that everything would be fine.

And Ivor, he had given her that rose. The only rose within a million blocks as far as she knew. Well, she had given it to him first, but he had returned it, and with that sweet little blush that she found so adorable. Harper let out a soft sigh, reaching into her inventory. Her fingers brushed against soft red petals, and Harper's gray eyes closed for a few minutes

Harper had felt this feeling before, a brief, momentary flood of this feeling, before she knew that the person would never feel the same way about her.

Harper now knew what she felt for Ivor.

She also knew for a fact that Ivor felt the same way.

She wondered how red she could get him to turn when she told him.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap!**

 **It's short...but to be fair there was only so much I could write without getting to the ending. My first draft was actually about half this length XD Anyways, I might add another chapter after Harper's replacement is revealed in TT, with her feelings on Jesse, but that won't be happening for a long while lolz.**

 **Again, thank you for everything Rainy, I hoped you enjoyed :D**

 **And to everyone who isn't Rainy, well I hoped you enjoyed as well :3**

 **Remember to review!**

 **~Savannah**


	2. For Rainy - 2019 - Game Night

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY RAINY!**

 **19 Years of Age. Daang. Can you believe this means we've now known eachother for _two years?!_**

 **Here's to the awesome years to come :D  
**

 **And it's totally midnight where you live so I am 100% justified in uploading it now**

 **Many thanks to Toni42 and VeggieGirl2019/BriDezzi for betaing this :3**

 **On to the fic!**

* * *

"Mario, Tetris, or Paperboy?" Petra called, looking up from Jesse's collection of gaming systems. "Seriously? These are the only multi-player compatible games you have?"

Jesse rubbed the back of their neck nervously. "I have a few Smash Brothers games too, and the Tetris came with Dr. Mario." Olivia frowned. "Dude, I see you in game stores all the time; how do you only have five multi-players?" Jesse rubbed the back of his head. "Uhm...I play a lot of Zelda? I have Minecraft too, but you guys didn't bring your laptops so..."

Petra shook her head. "Seriously, you have like...every single Zelda game here, and then there's two Marios, Tetris, Smash Brothers, and Paperboy," she crossed her arms. "You said you had the perfect game for Game Night this week!"

Jesse gave the redhead a shy smile. "I do! Tetris!"

Axel frowned. "Isn't that a two player game?"

Jesse nodded. "Yeah, so we do a tournament! I already figured out the rounds."

Olivia hummed. "Well, it's either that or a Paperboy tournament. Let's do it."

"Awesome!" Jesse chirped. "Ok, so the first round is me and Olivia, then Axel faces the winner, and the winner of that one goes against Petra. After that, the loser of the first round and the loser of the second round go, and whoever wins goes against the winner of the third round."

"That doesn't make too much sense. I mean, if you lose, why do you come back?" Axel asked, brow furrowed. Jesse smiled. "That way no one can argue that the winner cheated," they chirped.

Olivia frowned. "We wouldn't do that, except maybe if Axel won."

Thankfully, before the dating couple could start arguing, Petra got the game started with a joyful beeping noise. "First-rounders," she called, pulling the controllers free from a tangle of wires. "You're up."

Jesse took the player one controller and cued up a two-player game. "We start at level zero, then go as high as you can before you get taken out. In each level, you need to win three games to spell 'WIN' in these little tokens that will show up after you win."

Olivia nodded, clutching the controller. "What button does what?"

Holding up their own controller to show everyone, Jesse pointed to the buttons. "Arrow pad moves the pieces, and 'b' and 'a' turn them. You want to make it so that you make a solid line without any gaps. If you get four lines in one move, it's called a Tetris and really boosts your score."

Axel frowned. "Is there a specific score we're trying to get to?"

Petra answered before Jesse could, "Nope, just go until the stack reaches the top and you're out."

She frowned at Axel and Olivia. "Have either of you played this before?"

Olivia shrugged. "I'm more of a Dr. Mario person, and Axel is almost as much of a Zelda fan as Jesse," she glanced at the game shelf. "Well, almost."

Jesse let out a nervous laugh. "I like solving the puzzles, and the adventure part is fun too. In some of the newer ones, there's platforming, so they've kind of got everything."

Petra shook her head. "Whatever you've got to tell yourself."

The first game went quickly, with Olivia getting used to the controls. The next two games dragged on, the third one lasting well over twenty minutes. Finally, Jesse won their third game, the tokens flashing as the words 'Player 1 Wins' appeared on the screen.

"Not bad Jess," Axel said, grinning at the small teen as he took the remote from Olivia. "But that was totally beginners luck." Jesse gave the dark haired teen a small smile. "We'll see," they hummed. "I mean, I did get you guys at Mario Kart a few weeks ago."

Petra huffed and crossed her arms. "Puh-leeze," she said. "You only won because Axel poisoned the rest of us."

Axel's face turned a brilliant scarlet as he yelped, "I didn't poison you!"

Petra gave the dark-haired male the side-eye. "You undercooked the chicken, burnt the cookies, and put chocolate in the salad. If that's not poisoning, I don't know what is."

Axel spluttered for a few more seconds, a blush spreading down his neck before he finally grumbled out, "Whatever. Let's just play, alright?"

Jesse grinned and pressed start. This round went by much quicker than the last one. It might have been a mistake to put Axel after Olivia in the rounds, but Axel had been in the first round for the past three Game Nights, so Jesse had been trying to be fair. Of course, their sense of fairness lasted only before and after games. During them, well...

Let it just be said that in less than fifteen minutes, a sulking Axel was handing the remote over to a cocky Petra. "You're going to lose this one, Jess. Don't forget, this is the Dr. Mario champion over here."

Jesse didn't reply, but instead, they let a small smile slip over their features. They reached their thumb for the start button, but Petra stopped them.

"Hold up, how about we bump up our levels a bit? You starting on level zero seems a bit unfair, and I for one, want to be challenged."

Jesse shrugged, heading into the options screen. Bumping their own level to nine, Jesse shook their head as Petra followed suit. "You sure you know what you're doing?" The curly-haired teen asked with a small frown.

Petra made a sort of 'pshaw' noise. "Jesse, we've talked about this. Dr. Mario. Champion. Level nine is a piece of cake."

"You do realize this is a completely different game though, right?" Olivia asked, frowning at the redhead.

Petra waved her off ."They're basically the same, I'm just lining up blocks instead of killing viruses."

"That's...one way of putting it," Olivia said. The ravenette sighed. "Alright, your funeral."

Backing out of options and pressing start, Jesse was prepared for the sudden boost of speed with which the blocks began to fall. Petra, however...

Let it be known that the equivalent of level nine of Tetris in Dr. Mario is roughly the speed of level sixteen. As such, should you ever compete with your friends in Tetris, play it safe and work your way up to level nine. Let it also be known that in Dr. Mario, when you break a set of pills that is holding another stack up, the second stack falls. However in Tetris, if you leave a hole underneath other blocks, that hole is there until you claw your way back down to it.

Needless to say, Petra was destroyed. Very, very quickly.

Jesse gave the redhead a shy smile as the two stepped away from the controls to give Axel and Olivia their chance to redeem themselves.

"No hard feelings?" They asked, the volume of their worry clear by the tone of their voice.

Petra huffed but nodded. "Yeah. I'm starting to think we should turn Game Night into Book Club or something though. You play way too many."

Jesse bit their lip for a half-beat, before asking, "So then, how did you get to be Dr. Mario champion?"

Petra stopped and stared at the other teen, before laughing. "Alright, I'll give you that point."

She waved a hand around Jesse's house, which was decorated with several hundred animal plushies. "Besides, clearly you spend your money on other things, not just video games."

As the night continued, Olivia beat Petra, who then beat her. Jesse and Petra went again (though Petra reasonably lowered her level down to 5, with Jesse following suit to make things even and fair). Jesse still won, but it was a longer fight. With all three rounds combined, it took almost an hour to win, and even then Petra had managed to get the letters 'W' and 'I' underneath her part of the screen.

"Not bad kiddo," Axel said, rubbing Jesse's hair. The teen yelped and ducked away.

Axel just beamed and said, "Congrats on the win. Next week though, you'd better watch out. I'll get you then."

Jesse smiled slightly.

"We'll see," they hummed.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap.  
**

 **I hope you enjoyed Rainy, and everyone else, go check out the awesome author that is Raintag :3**

 **Remember to review!**

 **~Savvy**


	3. For Briziii - 2019 - The Gathering

**Happy Birthday to Briziii - aka VeggieGirl2019 :D  
**

 **It's midnight where you live, so in true Savvy fashion, I am posting it now because I know you're awake XD**

 **Anyways, You really liked this AU when I showed it to you on discord so...I polished it up, added some length and...yeah. I almost did the Nibbles, Jake, and Ash one, but I _really_ didn't wanna make you cry on your birthday so...yeah. I'll clean that one up later and send it to you on Discord ;)**

 **Many thanks to Frostwing05 of Tumblr for helping me clean this up!**

 **I hope you (and...y'know, everyone else reading this too) enjoy :3**

 **On to the fic!**

* * *

Silentpaw's dappled tail flicked softly from side to side as she looked up at the gathering tree. She'd been made an apprentice nearly three moons ago, but this was her first gathering. There was always some sort of excuse, 'we already asked the other apprentices', 'you were out hunting' 'you still need to clean the elders bedding'. Finally though, with the help of Spottedpaw, she'd been allowed to come.

Looking up at the leaders, Silentpaw felt smaller than she'd ever been. Which was saying something since she was one of the smallest cats in the clan. Her father had been extremely short legged. Thankfully her mother's lanky form had carried onto her, but her father's height seemed to have stuck. Even now, at nine moons old, she easily could have passed for five or six moons. Meanwhile Spottedpaw, whose parents had been born Windclan but moved to Shadowclan after a strange series of murders (which had finally ended after the killer, a warrior named Icebreath, had been caught) was at least four heads taller than her.

Goldenstar, Shadowclan's own leader, sat tall and proud. His golden spotted fur flowed smoothly from his pelt, making him look almost like a lion. Next to him was a white she-cat who must have been Lightstar, Thunderclan's leader. Like all Thunderclan, she held a smugness about her that was irritating, but just barely manageable. Next to Lightstar was a dark red tom, Jaggedstar, leader of Skyclan. He was...strange, like all of his clan, but from her own interactions with them the cats of Skyclan were at least friendly towards her even though they, like the rest of the clans, surely knew of her kittypet heritage.

Sitting on a branch just above Jaggedstar was a sleek tortoiseshell, Silentpaw figured she must be Whisperstar, Riverclan's leader. Supposedly she was half Skyclan, but she never proved the rumors. Of course, she never denied them either. Finally, Windclan's leader, a shortfurred wiry tom named five leaders...seeing them all together made a shudder run along Silentpaw's spine.

Below them was the deputies, and nearby the medicine cats, who were speaking in hushed tones as they waited for the gathering to start. Finally being here, surrounded by more cats than she had thought could ever inhabit the forest...Silentpaw couldn't stop her tail from fluffing out in anxiety. Next to her, Spottedpaw looked down. "You alright Silentpaw?" he asked, ears flicking up in concern. Silentpaw took a deep breath and nodded.

She couldn't answer him verbally, not with so many cats around. She also hadn't gotten to the point of telling him she even could speak. She just...didn't like to. Spottedpaw smiled at her "Hey, no worries, I was nervous too, my first time." he followed Silentpaws gaze and tilted his head "The leaders won't start the Gathering for a few minutes, do you want to go and meet some of my friends?" Silentpaw tilted her head, tail flicking uneasily. Spottedpaw gave her another reassuring smile. "I promise, they won't try to attack you or anything. Do you want me to point them out first?" Silentpaw nodded. Seeing them before they knew she was watching them. That was be good. She could decide if she wanted to trust them to be around them, before she had to interact with them.

Spottedpaw grinned, and flicked his tail towards a small group of apprentices. "First there's Shockpaw," he said, tail pointed at a burly black tom who looked almost full size already. "Rumor says his dad, who was a kittypet, was descended straight from Leopardclan. I'll point him out sometime, he comes by the clans every now and then, he's HUGE!" Silentpaw shuddered. She wasn't sure she wanted to meet Shockpaw's father if he was that big. She'd probably be able to walk under his belly no problem.

"Next to him, the small tortoiseshell there? She's Brightpaw. Whisperstar's daughter." Silentpaw pricked her ears slightly as she studied the young she-cat. She looked quite content to be laying next to the mass of black fur next to her. In fact, the expression in her eyes was something akin to the way Spottedpaw's parents looked at each other. She wondered if there was anything between the two, but before she could figure out how to ask, Spottedpaw was already continuing.

"Then there's Flamepaw, that orange she-cat with the white paws, she's Thunderclan, oh, and Shockpaw's Windclan, though you wouldn't know it looking at him." Spottedpaw grinned "Flamepaw's pretty tough, be careful around her."

Silentpaw nodded, feeling a rush of embarassment flood her body. In addition to being the smallest nine moon old cat in the history of the clans, she was also one of the worst fighters, and worst hunters. A few cats had whispered about whether she should try medicine training, but Nightberry refused to take her on. He'd said 'He didn't want a screw-up for an apprentice, he wanted an apprentice who would pay attention and was actually interested in learning what he had to say.'

Which of course made Silentpaw angry. Well...frustrated. She _did_ listen. She just had a smaller frame than most cats so it was much harder to fight or hunt! Honestly, if her mentor would just try fighting or hunting while two tail-lengths off the ground, even he'd have a hard time.

"So what do you think?" Silentpaw blinked back up at Spottedpaw, confused for a brief second, before remembering why Spottedpaw had been pointing out his friends in the first place. She looked the three over again, as well as the two other apprentices they were talking to. Finally she nodded. An expression of relief washed over Spottedpaw's face. "Great!" he purred, bouncing to his paws. "Come on! It's going to be great!"

* * *

 **And that's a wrap!**

 **Hope you enjoyed :D**

 **Remember to review!**

 **~Savvy**


	4. For Toni - 2019 - The Bipolar Experiment

**HAPPY 18TH TONI!**

 **ITS MIDNIGHT FOR YOU SO I CAN POST THIS**

 **Technically an adult now (unless its different where u live but i think its the same universally? idk XDD), I swear this one will not be expanded on like Twisted Timelines was XD**

 ** **Anyways, so, a while ago you made a Comic called the Bipolar Experiment. As I have no originality whatsoever, I present to you, the written version of that comic!****

 **BUT**

 **I had to hunt.**

 **SO LONG.**

 **On Tumblr, to find the name of this, and then to find the actual pages, which I couldn't because you deleted the original blog that hosted them asdfdacgrafsdzxc**

 **Finally I just..wrote this from what I remembered xP**

 **On to the fic!**

 _ **The Bipolar Experiment**_

* * *

 **Date:** [redacted]

For several [redacted] now, we have been working to split the multiple personalities of [redacted] into their own functional anatomies. The reason for this experiment is [redacted] appears to have twelve distinct personalities, and alternates between genders as well as personalities. It is our belief that the eleven personalities that are not active at the time, speak to [redacted] and offer the active personality advice.

We wish to split these personalities, and see what becomes of each of them, and to observe how the twelve of them function outside of a shared body.

We have so far concluded the splitting of bodies, although they have emerged quite varied in appearance. We are unsure how this will effect [redacted]. We are now waiting for [redacted] to wake up.

 **Signed:** [redacted]

* * *

A white haired man in a lab coat stood in a room with twelve large test tubes. The tubes were easily larger than a person, reaching from floor to almost ceiling, with a hose at the top of each tube scraping the roof of the room and leading to a large central computer.

Beside the man was a nervous looking assistant, with gelled black hair and large, thick-framed glasses. He was holding a notepad, with a pen in one hand, tapping the paper nervously, watching as the people in the tubes squirmed, eyes still firmly shut.

"Well it seems that their heightened neural activity is starting to wake them up. Have someone bring in cots, and help you get them settled in. Then wait here until they wake up. You know how to ping me." The white haired man said, glancing sternly at the younger male.

The assistant nodded quickly "y-yes sir!" he stammered.

"Good." The white haired man gave the tubes one last look, before turning and marching away, his lab coat flaring around his heels.

The assistant took a deep breath, clutching the notepad even tighter for a few seconds as the older man walked away.

* * *

After four hours of nothing, the assistant decided to leave for a coffee break.

And, of course, right as the doors clicked shut behind him, one of the people now settled on cots began to twitch.

The person with 'M2' tattooed onto their forearm, warm caramel skin, and dark chocolate colored hair, slowly sat up, letting out a low groan. He blinked in confusion, wincing at the bright lights.

A similar sounding groan (though lighter in pitch) came from the male's left. Turning his head, M2 saw a young woman with similar colored skin and hair (though maybe a few shades darker?) She had 'F2' tattooed into her skin.

Leaning forward slightly, the male realized there were plenty of other people in the room, laying on beds in pairs, one male with one female, and all looking eerily similar. Two were a sort of warm pale color with chocolate brown hair, they had M1 and M2 on their arms, they were to M2's right, and were the only ones. Further along there was a dark skinned pair with M3 and F3 tattooed in white ink and dark brown hair, past them was a pair with pale white skin and inky black hair (he couldn't see their arms from here, but M2 assumed they had M4 and F4 considering the trend). After those two were a pair with pale (almost butter yellow) skin and bright red hair. Past them were the final set, with almost orange-brown skin and wild blonde hair, probably with M5 and F5 on their arms.

The twelve of them ( _why are there twelve of them, what are they doing here?_ ) were all on the same medical cots, and were all in stages of waking up. M2 and F2 seemed to be the only ones fully awake. Giving F2 a small smile, M2 tilted his head towards a set of white doors ( _everything in here is white, why is everything white?_ ) that were swishing open, to reveal a teenaged boy with dark hair, glasses, and a cup of something steaming in his hands.

The teen, upon seeing that M2 and F2 were looking at him, startled, and dropped his cup to the ground, a dark liquid spilling onto the pristine floor. "Oh!" he stammered "Y-you're awake!"

* * *

 **And that's a wrap...**

 **Mainly because my memory ends after the page where Radar sees that the Jesse's are waking up... XPP**

 **If you have the time...could you let me know what your plans were for this? Not to expand on, just to know xDDD**

 **~Savvy**


End file.
